Switch Initiation
by DaisyFosterer
Summary: This is just a different version of what happened during the Dauntless initiation, this is going to happen my way. This will follow Veronica Roth's storyline for a little while, but a lot of what happens will be my ideas that belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey, guys I am writing a new story, and this one is going to be different than my others, but kinda similar to the way one of my other stories is heading. Feel free to skip this chapter, I literally copied it from the story. My disclaimer is in the summary.**

Tris's P.O.V.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" shouts a man at the other end of the roof. He is older than the others, with deep creases in his dark skin and gray hair at his temples, and he stands on the ledge like it's a sidewalk. Like someone didn't just fall to her death from it. "Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first."

"You want us to jump off a ledge?" asks an Erudite girl. She is a few inches taller than I am, with mousy brown hair and big lips. Her mouth hangs open.

I don't know why it shocks her.

"Yes," Max says. He looks amused.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?"

"Who knows?" He raises his eyebrows.

The crowd in front of the initiates splits in half, making a wide path for us. I look around. No one looks eager to leap off the building—their eyes are everywhere but on Max. Some of them nurse minor wounds or brush gravel from their clothes. I glance at Peter. He is picking at one of his cuticles. Trying to act casual.

I am proud. It will get me into trouble someday, but today it makes me brave. I walk toward the ledge and hear snickers behind me. Max steps aside, leaving my way clear. I walk up to the edge and look down. Wind whips through my clothes, making the fabric snap. The building I'm on forms one side of a square with three other buildings. In the center of the square is a huge hole in the concrete. I can't see what's at the bottom of it.

This is a scare tactic. I will land safely at the bottom. That knowledge is the only thing that helps me step onto the ledge. My teeth chatter. I can't back down now. Not with all the people betting I'll fail behind me. My hands fumble along the collar of my shirt and find the button that secures it shut. After a few tries, I undo the hooks from collar to hem, and pull it off my shoulders.

Beneath it, I wear a gray T-shirt. It is tighter than any other clothes I own, and no one has ever seen me in it before. I ball up my outer shirt and look over my shoulder, at Peter. I throw the ball of fabric at him as hard as I can, my jaw clenched. It hits him in the chest. He stares at me. I hear catcalls and shouts behind me.  
I look at the hole again. Goose bumps rise on my pale arms, and my stomach lurches. If I don't do it now, I won't be able to do it at all. I swallow hard.  
I don't think. I just bend my knees and jump.

The air howls in my ears as the ground surges toward me, growing and expanding, or I surge toward the ground, my heart pounding so fast it hurts, every muscle in my body tensing as the falling sensation drags at my stomach. The hole surrounds me and I drop into darkness.

I hit something hard. It gives way beneath me and cradles my body. The impact knocks the wind out of me and I wheeze, struggling to breathe again. My arms and legs sting.  
A net. There is a net at the bottom of the hole. I look up at the building and laugh, half relieved and half hysterical. My body shakes and I cover my face with my hands. I just jumped off a roof.

I have to stand on solid ground again. I see a few hands stretching out to me at the edge of the net, so I grab the first one I can reach and pull myself across. I roll off, and I would have fallen face-first onto a wood floor if he had not caught me.

"He" is the young man attached to the hand I grabbed. He has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His eyes are so deep-set that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrows, and they are dark blue, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting color. For some reason, I find something familiar in them, like something from my childhood. I quickly dismiss it.

His hands grip my arms, but he releases me a moment after I stand upright again.

"Thank you," I say.

We stand on a platform ten feet above the ground. Around us is an open cavern.

"Can't believe it," a voice says from behind him. It belongs to a dark-haired girl with three silver rings through her right eyebrow. She smirks at me. "A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of."

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren," he says. His voice is deep, and it rumbles. "What's your name?"

"Um…" I don't know why I hesitate. But "Beatrice" just doesn't sound right anymore. "Think about it," he says, a faint smile curling his lips. "You don't get to pick again."

A new place, a new name. I can be remade here.

"Tris," I say firmly.

"Tris," Lauren repeats, grinning. "Make the announcement, Four."

The boy—Four—looks over his shoulder and shouts, "First jumper—Tris!"

A crowd materializes from the darkness as my eyes adjust. They cheer and pump their fists, and then another person drops into the net. Her screams follow her down. Christina. Everyone laughs, but they follow their laughter with more cheering.

Four sets his hand on my back and says, "Welcome to Dauntless."

 **A/N If you want me to continue this story, please review, if I don't get any reviews, I will update when I get 100 views, but I am a little busy and am writing 2 other fanfics at the moment, one I update everyday but Wednesday, and one I update on Saturdays or Sundays.**

 **-T**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for reviewing and telling me to continue, I will update about twice a week, probably Saturday/Sunday and Wednesdays. With no further ado, disclaimer and onto the story.**

Tris's P.O.V. (Always)

 **Important reminder:**

 _"He" is the young man attached to the hand I grabbed. He has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His eyes are so deep-set that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrows, and they are dark blue, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting color. For some reason, I find something familiar in them, like something from my childhood. I quickly dismiss it._

The feeling I had earlier about Four is coming back, I don't know why, though.

When all the initiates stand on solid ground again, Lauren and Four lead us down a narrow tunnel. The walls are made of stone, and the ceiling slopes, so I feel like I am descending deep into the heart of the earth. The tunnel is lit at long intervals, so in the dark space between each dim lamp, I fear that I am lost until a shoulder bumps mine. In the circles of light I am safe again.

The Erudite boy in front of me stops abruptly, and I smack into him, hitting my nose on his shoulder. I stumble back and rub my nose as I recover my senses. The whole crowd has stopped, and our three leaders stand in front of us, arms folded.

"This is where we divide," Lauren says. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume you don't need a tour of the place."

She smiles and beckons toward the Dauntless-born initiates. They break away from the group and dissolve into the shadows. I watch the last heel pass out of the light and look at those of us who are left. Most of the initiates were from Dauntless, so only nine people remain. Of those, I am the only Abnegation transfer, and there are no Amity transfers. The rest are from Erudite and, surprisingly, Candor. It must require bravery to be honest all the time. I wouldn't know.

I still can't shake that feeling.

Four addresses us next. "Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor," he says. "My name is Four."

Then I realize.

Christina asks, "Four? Like the number?"

"Yes," Four says. "Is there a problem?"

"No."

"Good. We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It—"

Christina snickers. "The Pit? Clever name."

Four walks up to Christina and leans his face close to hers. His eyes narrow, and for a second he just stares at her.

"What's your name?" he asks quietly.

"Christina," she squeaks.

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction," he hisses. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

She nods.

Four starts toward the shadow at the end of the tunnel. The crowd of initiates moves on in silence.

"What a jerk," she mumbles.

"I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at," I reply.

It would probably be wise to be careful around Four, I realize. He seemed placid to me on the platform, but something about that stillness makes me wary now, although I'm thinking something that should change that.

Four pushes a set of double doors open, and we walk into the place he called "the Pit."

"Oh," whispers Christina. "I get it."

"Pit" is the best word for it. It is an underground cavern so huge I can't see the other end of it from where I stand, at the bottom. Uneven rock walls rise several stories above my head. Built into the stone walls are places for food, clothing, supplies, leisure activities. Narrow paths and steps carved from rock connect them. There are no barriers to keep people from falling over the side.

A slant of orange light stretches across one of the rock walls. Forming the roof of the Pit are panes of glass and, above them, a building that lets in sunlight. It must have looked like just another city building when we passed it on the train.

Blue lanterns dangle at random intervals above the stone paths, similar to the ones that lit the Choosing room. They grow brighter as the sunlight dies.

People are everywhere, all dressed in black, all shouting and talking, expressive, gesturing. I don't see any elderly people in the crowd. Are there any old Dauntless? Do they not last that long, or are they just sent away when they can't jump off moving trains anymore?

A group of children run down a narrow path with no railing, so fast my heart pounds, and I want to scream at them to slow down before they get hurt. A memory of the orderly Abnegation streets appears in my mind: a line of people on the right passing a line of people on the left, small smiles and inclined heads and silence. My stomach squeezes. But there is something wonderful about Dauntless chaos.

"If you follow me," says Four, "I'll show you the chasm."

He waves us forward. Four's appearance seems tame from the front, by Dauntless standards, but when he turns around, I see a tattoo peeking out from the collar of his T-shirt. He leads us to the right side of the Pit, which is conspicuously dark. I squint and see that the floor I stand on now ends at an iron barrier. As we approach the railing, I hear a roar—water, fast-moving water, crashing against rocks.

I look over the side. The floor drops off at a sharp angle, and several stories below us is a river. Gushing water strikes the wall beneath me and sprays upward. To my left, the water is calmer, but to my right, it is white, battling with rock.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Four shouts. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

"This is incredible," says Christina, as we all move away from the railing.

"Incredible is the word," I say, nodding.

Four leads the group of initiates across the Pit toward a gaping hole in the wall. The room beyond is well-lit enough that I can see where we're going: a dining hall full of people and clattering silverware. When we walk in, the Dauntless inside stand. They applaud. They stamp their feet. They shout. The noise surrounds me and fills me.

Christina smiles, and a second later, so do I.

We look for empty seats. Christina and I discover a mostly empty table at the side of the room, and I find myself sitting between her and Four. In the center of the table is a platter of food I don't recognize: circular pieces of meat wedged between round bread slices. I pinch one between my fingers, unsure what to make of it.

Four nudges me with his elbow.

"It's beef," he says. "Put this on it." He passes me a small bowl full of red sauce.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" asks Christina, her eyes wide.

"No," I say. "Is that what it's called?"

"Stiffs eat plain food," Four says, nodding at Christina.

"Why?" she asks.

I shrug. "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary."

She smirks. "No wonder you left."

"Yeah," I say, rolling my eyes. "It was just because of the food."

The corner of Four's mouth twitches, he is slowly proving what I know.

The doors to the cafeteria open, and a hush falls over the room. I look over my shoulder. A young man walks in, and it is quiet enough that I can hear his footsteps. His face is pierced in so many places I lose count, and his hair is long, dark, and greasy. But that isn't what makes him look menacing. It is the coldness of his eyes as they sweep across the room.

"Who's that?" hisses Christina.

"His name is Eric," says Four. "He's a Dauntless leader."

"Seriously? But he's so young."

Four gives her a grave look. "Age doesn't matter here."

I can tell she's about to ask what I want to ask: Then what does matter? But Eric's eyes stop scanning the room, and he starts toward a table. He starts toward our table and drops into the seat next to Four. He offers no greeting, so neither do we.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" he asks, nodding to Christina and me.

Four says, "This is Tris and Christina."

"Ooh, a Stiff," says Eric, smirking at me. His smile pulls at the piercings in his lips, making the holes they occupy wider, and I wince. "We'll see how long you last."

I mean to say something—to assure him that I will last, maybe—but words fail me. I don't understand why, but I don't want Eric to look at me any longer than he already has. I don't want him to look at me ever again.

He taps his fingers against the table. His knuckles are scabbed over, right where they would split if he punched something too hard.

"What have you been doing lately, Four?" he asks.

Four lifts a shoulder. "Nothing, really," he says.

Are they friends? My eyes flick between Eric and Four. Everything Eric did—sitting here, asking about Four—suggests that they are, but the way Four sits, tense as pulled wire, suggests they are something else. Rivals, maybe, but how could that be, if Eric is a leader and Four is not?

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up," Eric says. "He requested that I find out what's going on with you."

Four looks at Eric for a few seconds before saying, "Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold."

"So he wants to give you a job."

The rings in Eric's eyebrow catch the light. Maybe Eric perceives Four as a potential threat to his position. My father says that those who want power and get it live in terror of losing it.

That's why we have to give power to those who do not want it.

"So it would seem," Four says.

"And you aren't interested."

"I haven't been interested for two years."

"Well," says Eric. "Let's hope he gets the point, then."

He claps Four on the shoulder, a little too hard, and gets up. When he walks away, I slouch immediately. I had not realized that I was so tense.

"Are you two…friends?" I say, unable to contain my curiosity.

"We were in the same initiate class," he says. "He transferred from Erudite."

All thoughts of being careful around Four leave me. "Were you a transfer too?"

"I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too manyquestions," he says coldly. "Now I've got Stiffs, too?"

"It must be because you're so approachable," I say flatly. "You know. Like a bed of nails, Tobias." The last part is barely a whisper, so only Four will hear.

He stares at me and raises an eyebrow, and I don't look away. He isn't a dog, but the same rules apply. Looking away is submissive. Looking him in the eye is a challenge. It's my choice.

Heat rushes into my cheeks. What will happen when this tension breaks?

But he just says, "Careful, Tris."

My stomach drops like I just swallowed a stone. A Dauntless member at another table calls out Four's name, and I turn to Christina. She raises both eyebrows.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm developing a theory."

"And it is?"

"She picks up her hamburger, grins, and says, "That you have a death wish.".

 **A/N This** **chapter is a lot longer than I planned, and I was having problems last night, so the 500 or so words were lost and it didn't get updated. There was a part I wanted to get to, and I didn't know it was so far in. I promise this will get more interesting, and by that I mean I won't be coping and pasting the whole book and changing some stuff for the future.**

 **-T**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here comes** **the changes, more so than before, and I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer in the summary.**

Tris's P.O.V.

As we're walking out of the cafeteria, Four whispers in my ear as softly as he can that I need to meet him near the chasm in an hour, alone. _Oh no!_ He is scary on his own, but now that I've told him that I know who he is, I'm even more scared.

In an hour, I go to the chasm while Christina, Will, and Al go to goof off.

"Hey, Four." I casually say as I near him.

"Follow me." He tells me after looking around to make sure no one is looking.

He takes me to a tunnel, where the chasm is much closer than it is from the Pit.

"What's your real name?" He asks in his low, scary voice.

"Beatrice." I squeak.

"Beatrice." He repeats, but his voice isn't his.

-Flashback-

"Beatrice!" a young, male voice shouts out.

I look toward the voice, and see that I am in the front yard of my house in Abnegation. The plain street is sickening, and is a reminder of why I left.

Now, I am running toward the voice, but I am not very fast. I look down, and realize that I am young, about five.

I reach a house, across the street, and find a young boy with dark hair, and deep blue eyes.

"Beatrice!" He shouts. "Tag!" He taps my shoulder and starts to run.

"Tobias!" I scream in a high pitched voice before running after him.

I tag him back, but a voice screams at us from his house.

"Tobias! Beatrice! Stop it! That is a selfish game!" The woman, who must be Tobias's mother yells.

Tobias runs back in the house, but waves before the door closes. I wave too, and my short legs carry me back across the street and into my house, where my mother waits for me.

-End of flashback-

"How do you know that?" Four continues.

"Don't you remember me from when we were kids in Abnegation?" I ask. "Because I do."

"Who are your parents?" Four asks.

"Natalie and Andrew Prior." I answer, more confident now.

"Oh, yeah. We were neighbors!" Four says. "You can't tell anybody that you know who I am. Understand?"

I nod, not trusting my voice because he has made me scared again.

"Promise?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Okay, now that I know who you are, there is something that I want to do." He says, then leans his face close to mine. I hope he isn't going to do what I think he is. His lips meet mine. I have never kissed someone before, and I am scared. I don't really know him, and quite frankly, he scares me.

I pull back quickly.

"I'm sorry, Tris, I just have always wanted to do that, and I couldn't back when we were in Abnegation. Now, we're here, and I can. I remember you, I really do." Four finishes apologizing.

"It's fine, you just... caught me off guard." I say.

"You've never kissed anyone before." Four states.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask.

"Not really, neither have I. I just know what Abnegation is like." He reassures me.

"Okay, I need to go before Christina starts looking for me." I say.

I get up and leave, causing Four to be all alone by the chasm. I think that if I get to know him a little better, I could like him. I mean he's super hot, and I kinda of felt something when he kissed me.

I have to forget about my possible feelings for Four/Tobias for now. I have to focus on initiation and getting through it. I can't become factionless.

-The next morning-

I walk into the training room about five minutes before 8:00, the time that training starts. Not many people are here yet, but Four and Eric are. There are targets lined up against one wall, and a table with enough guns for the nine of us. We must me shooting today.

At 8 sharp, Four teaches us how to shoot, while Eric stands silently in the back.

I don't do very well at first, and when a boy with green eyes and dark hair that transferred from Erudite says something to me, I hit the target for the first time. He is shooting worse than I did, so I get a satisfactory feeling. Four comes up to me, and tells me I am doing well.

We sit in the same places at lunch, and Four slips a note into my hand under the table. I want to get it out and read it, but I am scared that Eric or some other leader will see and get the wrong idea. There is a rule that the initiation teacher can have no outside relationships with the initiates until they are members.

On the way back to the training room, I stop at the bathroom and read the not then. It tells me to meet him tonight at 9:00 in the same place as we were yesterday because there are no cameras there.

I go back to the training room, and do better than I had before. Peter, the boy who was mocking me earlier does worse, which makes me happy.

I go with Christina, Will, and Al to the tattoo parlor after training because Al wants to get a tattoo. I look around, and decide that I want to get one, also. I decide to get three black birds on my collarbone to symbolize my family.

After, I still have two hours until I have to meet Four, so I go with my new friends to buy some 'Dauntless' clothes. This is Christina's idea, and she is the only one that is enthusiastic about it. The boys and I are dreading this, me especially when Christina makes me get a bunch of clothes that she more skin than I am comfortable with.

 **A/N Thanks so much I will update Wednesday.**

 **-T**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the late update I was caught up reading other fanfics and Catching Fire, so oops! Anyway, Saturday and Sunday I got one update done and I barely did, plus football game got serious! I'm sorry, I meant to get this up like 4 days ago, and this is probably really bad because I am writing quickly and then going back to studying for a hard science test tomorrow. Disclaimer in the summary.**

Tris's P.O.V

I walk into the room where Four met me before, and, to my surprise, he is in here. I arrive early, about 30 minutes, so I can sit and think before he arrives. Apparently, he had the same idea. He is sitting on the edge of the chasm, alone, with his back turned to me. He must be lost in thought, because he doesn't notice me as I approach.

"Hey, Four?" I say as I sit beside him. I only ask because I don't know if he wants me to call him Four or Tobias.

"You can call me Four." He states in an even tone.

"Sorry, am I intruding?" I ask. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"No, you're fine, I was actually just sitting here, it's where I come to relax and think." He reassures me."I was planning to talk to you anyway, and the fact that you're here early is better."

Now, we stand, and we are eye level because he is standing where the rock dips down, and I am standing on part of the rock that is higher than the surrounding area.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"What did you get as an aptitude result?" He sounds suspicious.

 _"This is different. I don't mean you shouldn't share them now; I mean you should never share them with anyone, ever, no matter what happens. Divergence is extremely dangerous. You understand?"_ Tori's words echo in my brain as Four asks this very important question.

"Abnegation." I reply in an even tone that is actually believable.

"Then why are you here, in Dauntless?" Four asks.

"Why are you?" I answer with a question.

"Reasons."

"I have my reasons, too." I state.

"And do those reasons have anything to do with..." He looks at the opening, then takes a step closer to me. "Divergence." He whispers, barely audible.

I put on a confused face, which isn't very hard since I want to know what divergence is anyway.

"I know you are, and if I'm right, be at the train tracks no later than 12:00 tonight." He says in a low tone.

I turn on my heels, and start walking out. Four's hand wraps around my wrist.

"Hey, Tris." His voice is softer now than before. "Don't tell anyone where you're going."

I nod again, and walk out, finding Christina, Will, and Al.

-The next morning-

We walk into the training room at 15 before 8, and, other than Four, we are the first here.

"Today, you will learn to shoot a gun and fight." Four yells when everyone arrives.

I do pretty well once I get the hang of it, and after Peter starts to taunt me, again.

After lunch, we are led to a new room by Four. This one is huge, has a wooden floor, and a large circle painted in the middle. The is a chalkboard on the left wall, and our names are written in alphabetical order on it. There are faded black punching bags in three-foot intervals along one end of the room.

"As I said this morning, nest you will be learning to fight. The purpose is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges – which you will need, if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless." Four shouts, getting everyone's attention. "Today, we will be focusing on technique, but tomorrow will be fighting, and you will have to catch on fast if you don't want to get hurt." He continues.

He begins to show us different types of punches, naming them as he punches the air, and eventually the bags. Then, he tells us to go to a bag and practice. I don't do very well.

"If you use your elbows and knees, you'll be stronger." Four whispers, coming up behind me.

"Okay, like this?" I ask, taking his advice, and the bag actually moves some.

"Also you're fast, so if you take this first move, you should take them by surprise and get in some damage before they know what hit them." Four adds, still whispering, and walks away.

-That night, 11:30-

I lay in my bunk, deciding wether I should go to the train tracks to meet Four or not. I consider that he may be helping me, and I don't think that Four would hurt me. I finally decide to, and when I look at the time, I see that it is 11:45. If I hurry, I can make it there in time, assuming I don't get lost. I slip out the dorm door, and out of the building. Luckily, I don't get lost, but as I near the tracks, I see two figures. There is Four and some other man. I don't know who this man is, and that worries me. Are they going to hurt me? Kill me? Torture me? All because I'm divergent?

So many questions are running through my mind as I continue walking toward them. The only reason I have not turned around and ran is that they have now turned and seen me. I still don't know who the other man is, but now that I am getting closer, he seems to be a boy, about my age. Other than that, I can tell nothing about him.

I turn my head to the left, and see the unmistakeable light of a fast approaching train. I take the last few steps toward the two boys, and begin jogging alongside them. They swing into the last compartment of the train, so I follow.

"What are we-" I am cut off by a hand slipping over my mouth.

 **A/N Thanks for reading, I plan to start updating every other day, alternation in between this and DHS (Dauntless High School). I probably will still miss a few times, because school is getting to where I actually am taking tests, although still pretty much no homework! I appreciate all of you reading this and those of you who are reviewing, special thanks.**

 **-T**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for so many views, and I hope you enjoy this I feel like it was the EXACT same at the beginning, and now it's like completely different so I'm proud of myself! I know this is a tad later than I said originally, but it's more like two days from when DHS got updated. Disclaimer in the summary.**

Tris's yada yada

 _"What are we-" I am cut off by a hand slipping over my mouth._

I see a figure, Four, looking around the train car. "Nobody's here." He states after his little search.

The hand leaves my mouth. "Can I talk now?" I ask cautiously.

"No, I need to say something first." Four says in that scary voice. "Uriah, Tris, you two are divergent if I'm wrong get off of this train, _now."_ He pauses. Neither of us move. "Okay, you are not safe here. This faction will kill you for your divergence if you are discovered. In order to stay safe, you will have to act as if you are un-aware when you are in simulations. You will, however, be aware and able to manipulate the simulation. If you do this noticeably, the leaders, namely Eric, will discover you and kill you. They believe that divergents are a threat to our system, but I can assure you, _we_ are not." He lets this sink in before adding, "Questions?"

"Um, yeah." I retort. "You're divergent?"

"Yes."

"And you know how we can say alive?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"How do you know this?"

"My dad taught me from a young age," Four says.

"Okay."

"Uriah, do you have any questions?" Four asks.

"Yeah, when do we start?" He says enthusiastically.

Four and I laugh before Four asks us what two factions we were told we fit into. Uriah answers Dauntless and Abnegation. **(That's what I imagine because Uri seemed so Abnegation-like when it came to his friends.)**

"Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite." I reply.

"What?!" Four whisper-yells.

"Is there a problem?" I ask cluelessly.

"Um, yeah, no one gets three!"

"Okay, so I'm special?" I ask, still not getting the point.

"Well, yeah."

"Why?" I ask.

"I'll explain tomorrow. Same place, same time." Four answers.

"No problem." I reply, extremely curious, and slightly unsettled.

"Because you told me the factions you received, I can help you to act more Dauntless than Abnegation and Erudite. First of all, Tris, you and the stepping up to take Al's place was a dead giveaway, but I think Eric saw it as just your background. Try not to continue doing that kind of thing. Otherwise, you don't act Erudite at all, but I will be on the lookout for that." He turns to Uriah. "And as for you, just try not to act like you care so much about Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn. I think you'll be fine."

"How did you figure out that I'm divergent?" Uriah asks.

"I had a gut feeling, and I can tell how much you love Zeke, and would do anything for your friends before you would do anything for yourself." Four smiles.

"What factions did you get?" I ask.

"I think you know." Is his only answer, and I think I do. Most likely the same as Uriah, Dauntless and Abnegation. "Your obsessive questions, that's your Erudite." He adds.

I nod. As I turn toward the doorway, I can see the Dauntless compound coming up. "We need to jump soon." I announce.

Four and Uriah turn to the doorway and we jump soon after. I quickly walk back to the dorms after I hit solid ground at a running pace. I barely stumble. When I get back to the dorm, I go to the bathroom, so if anybody sees me up and about, they will hopefully think nothing about it. After washing my hands, I stumble to my bunk, tired. I fall asleep to Al's sniffles soon after my head touches the pillow.

-The next morning-

I am woken up by Christina shaking me, and telling me we only have 30 minutes. I jump up, get dressed, and sprint to the cafeteria to get a muffin. When I finish eating it, I sprint to the training room at 7:55, and am still one of the first here. Today, we will be fighting.

"Tris, you will not have to fight today, since there is an odd number of you." Four declares.

"What if I want to fight?" I ask, earning confused and surprised looks from everyone in the room. While no one is looking at him, Four gives me a small wink. That must mean that I seem very Dauntless right now.

"Okay, Myra, you will no longer fight, and Tris will fight Drew." Four says as he makes the changes on the chalkboard. "Okay, Peter and Edward step into the ring." They step up. "Fight!"

They throw a lot of good punches, but Edward pulls out in the end. Now, Al and Will fight. I don't expect Al to win, and he doesn't. Now, I have to fight. I am worried, but I know Drew is slower than I am.

"Please step into the ring, Tris and Drew... Fight!" Four says.

We circle in our stances, but we only make a half a circle before I launch toward him and jab my elbow into his gut. Before he can react, I punch Drew in the nose, and I think I see a bit of blood drip down his face. He punches at me, but I duck and grab his legs, pulling back in the process. This move doesn't go too far, so I jump up and Drew attempts to punch me again, but I block that with my arm. I run behind him, and, surprisingly, manage to dead-leg him, which makes him fall to the ground. I take this opportunity to kick the back of his head into the floor a few times. Four tells me to stop, and I am surprised to find out that I actually won.

"Congratulations, Tris," Christina, Four, Eric, and Al say at the same time.

"Thank you," I reply happily.

"Christina and Molly, you're up." Four says,

When he tells them to fight, nothing much happens for a while, until Molly lunges toward poor Christina, and she falls to the ground. Molly punches Christina in the nose, and starts to kick her in the side and stomach. Now, Christina's jaw is getting punched, and she manages to say, "I give up, stop, please."

"Molly, stop." Four commands.

Molly stops, and Eric steps up. "In Dauntless, you don't just give up. There is a punishment for this, and, trust me, we don't give second chances."

He grabs Christina by the arm, and drags her out the door. The rest of us are told to follow by Four, so we walk as a group out the door and to the chasm. I am scared.

"The punishment for doing that is hanging from the bars of the chasm's railing for two minutes. You will not get help from _anyone._ " He snarls the last part at me.

Christina climbs over the railing, and Eric tells her that the time starts. Will glances at his watch, not trusting Eric to properly count the two minutes.

A minute through, Christina is doing very well, but then a spray of water hits her ankle, and her hands slip. I let out a screech, but she maintains her grip. Her feet get splashed again, right before the two minute mark, and her left hand slips. The two minutes are up, but Eric does nothing. I yell at Eric, but he makes no move to get Christina. Will and I step forward to pull her up, but right as we get to the railing, her right hand slides off, also...

 **A/N I'm bad at cliffhangers, I mean y'all know what's going to happen without me having to do this, but it's more fun this way. Thanks for reading, and as always, I hope you enjoyed this. Update (probably) in 5 days. Wait... That's Halloween, isn't it? I don't know?**

 **-T**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys and girls! Okay, so I first have to address the guest who told me I took a lot from the book. The story is about Tris's initiation, but with my own spin, Tris and Tobias already know each other, and Tobias helps Tris to hide her divergence. These things will change the story more, and more things will change that are different. I have given Veronica Roth the credit for her work, however, in the future (Kennedyvega, yes I have ideas, but I would be happy to hear your's) the story will be completely off the rails, and mine.**

 **Also I made a few changes in the last chapter because I realized there were some things that did not make sense.**

 **And finally, I am sorry for the late update, I knew I'd have a sleepover a day or two after the last update, and then I had too much homework. The next 3 days I was too lazy to write, then it was homecoming and I dislocated my kneecap that night. As for the past week, I haven't had a ton of time to update and if I did I was again being lazy, but I managed to get DHS updated.**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, a mixture of writers block and I forgot the day after I made a big desicion what the desicion was. I made the desicion right before I fell asleep, too, so it wasn't wrote down anywhere. Disclaimer is in the summary.**

Tris's P.O.V.

 _Her feet get splashed again, right before the two minute mark, and her left hand slips. The two minutes are up, but Eric does nothing. I yell at Eric, but he makes no move to get Christina. Al and I step forward to pull her up, but right as we get to the railing, her right hand slides off, also..._

Just as Christina's hand slips, Al's arms wrap around her. Will and I take hold of her as soon as we can, and together, we manage to get Christina onto solid ground.

"Everyone is dismissed for lunch." Four announces after Christina is on sold ground.

"Time for lunch, meet back in the training room in exactly an hour." Four announces.

Everyone walks toward the cafeteria behind Four, so we are very quiet. Four stops by the door to let us enter before him. I am in the back of the line, and Four grabs my hand and places a note on it. I shove the note into my pocket to read later. Rushing, I catch up to Christina Andy Will before they notice I was ever gone.

When we finish eating, Christina suggests we wander around the Pit until time to train. Will and I agree.

The three of us have fun, but only have 30 minutes to mess around. I run to the bathroom before going back into the he training room. I lock myself into a stall, and read the note: _You did it again. Meet at 12 in the train._

Four and Eric have us do an hour workout before taking us outside to run laps around the compound. By the time this is over, everyone is exasted, and Myra has thrown up.

-11:30 that night-

I fight to stay awake, and it doesn't work. I wake to the sound of something banging against metal. As my mind wakes more, I recognize it as the sound of something like a spray paint can being shaken. I sit up in my bunk as this realization hits me. In the dim light from the bathroom, I see Peter. When he realizes that I am awake, he drops the can and darts back to his bed. I read the time in my watch, and see that it is 11:30. I need to leave, so I grab the can on the floor, and quietly exit the room, hoping Peter either didn't notice or didn't care to follow me.

I make it to the train tracks just in time, and see Four staying there. Tonight, he is alone, no Uriah.

"I didn't think you were going to be here." Four says without turning around.

"Peter." I reply and shake the can that still rests in my hand. "Also that workout you had us doing made me fall asleep."

"Why are you holding spray paint?" He asks just as the train appears and we start running.

Four jumps into the last car, and then helps me up into the car.

"I don't know, Peter was standing beside my bunk shaking it when I woke up." I shrug.

"Never mind him, we have work to do. I can tell Eric is catching on to you." This scares me. "I'm going to give you some scenarios, and you are going to tell me what you would do. Don't think before you answer. I want the truth, that's the only way I can help you."

Four gives me scenarios for the next 20 minutes, and just as the compound comes into view, he asks one last question. "And finally," his voice is tender, not Four's, but Tobias's, "if I were to kiss you right now, what would you do?"

He places his hand under my chin, and lets it lightly rest there. "I would kiss you back, because I like you." I admit quietly.

Four leans down and lightly pressed a his lips to mine. I feel like sparks are flying everywhere, but he too quickly pulls back. His eyes meet mine, then he jumps. I realize we are here, so I jump, too. I run a few steps forward to stop myself from falling face first.

Four walks over to me. "I like you, too. Now you may call me Tobias, but this still stays between us." I nod before he kisses me again. I love this feeling, his lips on mine.

I walk through the empty, but not quiet Pit with a smile on my face. As I enter the dorm, I see Peter with a smirk on his face. He shoves me out the door and pushes me up against the wall.

 **A/N Sorry, gonna end this here in the only high point. Ummm... I got yesterday off school and still didn't manage to get a chapter up? Anyway, I want to say nothing else except please read my story Divergent Forks because it is art the largest standstill and has absolutely no possibilities as far as I can tell. I'm hoping someone will read it and give me suggestions. Like it is to the point where I have Tobias mad at Tris and he has no reason like I don't even know why? Anyway thanks for reading this sorry it's so short like less than 1,000 words for he actual story.**

 **-T**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So, I've decided that I am going to focus on this story mainly for a bit and I have also decided to start another story sometime in the near future so DHS And Divergent Forks will be on break, sorry. A few of you said please continue in your reviews, and I realize I haven't updated in a while (because of Thanksgiving) but I don't plan to stop updating this story. Disclaimer is in the summary, and unto the story with an important A/N at the bottom.**

Tris's P.O.V.

 _I walk through the empty, but not quiet Pit with a smile on my face. As I enter the dorm, I see Peter with a smirk on his face. He shoves me out the door and pushes me up against the wall._

"Well, well, well, where were you, Smiley?" Peter whispers, his hot, stale breath smacking me in the face.

"Taking a walk." I reply evenly, trying to not give anything away. I think it works.

"That must've been some walk if you're smiling so much." Peter smiles, probably thinking he's got me in a check mate.

"It was a good walk, my head is clear and no longer filled with thoughts of how to get payback. Well, it was, and now you've got me pressed against the wall." I lie, with a smirk on my face in the end. His face falls, realizing he was wrong, and I take this opportunity to kick him where the sun doesn't shine. Peter falls to the ground, and I kick him in the ribs. "I could continue to beat you up, but I think I'll save my energy." I turn and walk away with an ear to ear smile on my plain face.

I enter the dorm and fall asleep quickly with jovial thoughts of the last hour on my mind.

-The next morning-

I wake up sweaty from a dream about Christina hanging from the chasm railing again, but by her toes. Only a divergent can save her, and when I rush forward, I am pushed over the railing. I wake up before I hit the rocks.

I push my way through the bunks and into the bathroom to shower. When I come back, I see Peter awake and making his bed. He whistles quietly, innocently. It's unnerving. I look to my bunk and figure out why. Stiff is written on my sheets, pillow, and bed frame in red spray paint. Appearntly he had more than one can. I should've figured as much.

"Nice decorations." Peter calls to me in a singsong voice.

"Did I do something to you that I am unaware of? And don't think for a second that the fact we are in the same faction now will stop me from beating you up for real." I threaten as I turn around face him. My heart is pounding with anger, but when Peter cowers at my words, all the anger is gone, and replaced by satisfaction.

"N-no." He stutters, but finds his bearings to say, "We will never be in the same faction."

Tobias enters the room and appears to hear Peters comment, but shakes it off so soon I'm not sure. "Training room in 15!" He yells. Before he walks out, he makes eye contact with me and winks, it's so fast, that it looks like he just blinks one eye. Maybe I only imagined it. I give a quick, closed mouth smile, and turn my attention back to my bed.

I strip the sheets and throw them in the trash can before rushing to the cafeteria. I grab a blueberry muffin and eat it on the way to the training room. Luckily, my opponent is Peter. I'm still mad at him, so it should be all the more easy to beat him up.

Our fight is second up, Molly and Edward go first, with Edward winning. I step into the ring, Tobias's words echoing in my head. I make the first move, a fake punch to his face, which is blocked, but my main attack is a kick just like last night's. He doubles over and I punch his jaw. When his hand flies to his face, I deliver a kick to his stomach. He recovers quickly and plants a hard punch to my face, somehow hitting both my jaw and my nose. The warm, sticky blood I feel pouring down my face only fuels me further. An idea hits me, and I run around Peter, kicking his legs out from underneath him. He hits the floor hard enough to knock him out.

"Winner: Tris!" Tobias yells as I step out of the ring with a smile on my face, Tobias and Eric give me a high five. Christina, Will, and Al rush forward to congratulate me, and Christina even hugs me.

The next fight is Christina and Willi. I think Will is going to win, but he is going to feel guilty for beating up his friend. I am right, but I can tell Christina takes a few punches and then fakes being unconscious. Tobias barks at me to take my friend to the infirmary, which hurts my feelings a bit, but I decide to shrug it off because he has to be Four right now. Christina seems fine, and when everyone is excused for lunch, Will and Al join us in the infirmary. Christina lies on the bed with an icepack to her jaw while we talk. Al beat Myra, who is about 10 feet away from us, with Edward by her side.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Eric announced that we would be taking a field trip tomorrow. Something about the fence workers, I for one, am happy there will be no fighting." Al tells Christina and I with a chuckle.

After this, we leave to eat lunch. Lunch is great, especially when Uriah comes with his brother/Tobias's best friend, Zeke. Uriah loves Dauntless cake, and we all cried from laughter when he ate a whole slice in one bite, which he repeats five times. Both Uriah and Zeke have great personalities and they are equally funny and carefree. Tobias slips me a note under the table, which I read while everyone is too busy laughing to notice. He wants me to meet him in the chasm at midnight.

After lunch, we head to the training room to do a long, hard workout. Each workout gets harder and easier at the same time. On the one hand, I am gaining muscles and strength, but on the other hand, each time Eric and Tobias give us more to do that requires more skill and strength to do.

 **A/N This would've been up sooner, but the internet was down for like an hour and a half. I quickly proof read this but not in depth because my writing is way worse on my iPad than my Mac. So whoever can correctly guess my first name first gets to make an executive desicion: what happens the night Peter and his (choice) minions hang Tris over the chasm, or if they do.** **Good luck.**

 **-T (hint-hint)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm back and trying to update more often. Please go checkout the story Golden Locks by TheArtlessRose, seriously a great story and where I got the idea for my next story. Disclaimer in the summary. Please continue to guess as of right now, no correct guesses.**

Still Tris P.O.V.

I sneak out of the dorms again tonight- this is becoming routine- and stumble my way through the hallways, focusing on the roar of the chasm to guide me. When the chasm is booming through the cavelike area, I make a left and find my way into the cave where Tobias should await me.

My eyes have adjusted enough for me to make out Tobias's lean figure gazing at the chasm. He must be in deep thought since he did not here me trip through the entrance, either that or the chasm is consuming his ears. I clear my throat after a bit of waiting, and Tobias turns around, smiling brightly when he sees me.

"I'm sorry if I'm causing you to loose much needed sleep," he says with a chuckle. "But I wanted to talk to you."

"It's fine, I'm sure you need the sleep just as much as I do, trying to train a bunch of sixteen-year-olds how to fight, shoot a gun, and throw a knife must be pretty difficult, not to mention only Edward has any idea what he's doing." I say smiling.

"You're not wrong." Tobias replies.

"Okay, I'm sure you know why I'm here, but I don't. Is this a sneaky way to kiss me again, you wanting Rosie actually talk, or training to hide my divergence?" I ask.

"Umm, a mixture of the last two. And when you want to mention that, say umbrella." He answers.

"Umbrella, what's that?" I ask, confused.

"Well, according to a book I read im school, it was used to block rain. They no longer exist." Tobias explains.

"Oh, okay, Tobias, what are we going to do first, have fun, or do boring umbrella stuff?" He smiles when I say his name. "What?"

"Nothing, I just like to hear my name again, and I think we should get the boring stuff out of the way." He hoes on to explain how to hide divergence in simulations before walking away from the cave and motions for me to follow. "Before you ask, I'm not going to tell you where we are going because it will be easier to explain this all at once."

I obey him and don't ask questions, but that does not stop them from swirling around in my head. We go up to the Pire, and into a room that has a long of wires and graffiti on the conrete walls.

"This is the fear landscape room." Tobias says coming in the door networks syringes. Funny, I thought he was right behind me. "This is where you will face your worst fears. I am going to let you go through my fear landscape with me, so you will learn who I am. I'm not going to tell you anymore about the fear landscape because you will learn in time." Tobias walks over to me. "I'm going to inject you with this serum, then the simulation will start." The needle goes to his neck then mine. "Ready?" I nod.

The fear landscape room changes before my eyes. It shifts into a building, high off the ground. I feel Tobias standing behind me. When I look over, he is shaking. "Heights?" I scream over the howling wind. He nods frantically with fear in his eyes. "Look at me." He raises his frightfulled eyes to mine. "Focus in me, okay? We are going to jump down together." I hold out my right hand and Tobias takes it in his much larger left hand. "Ready?" I ask. He looks at me like I'm crazy. "1...2...3..." I bend my legs. "Jump!"

The scene changes again, this time to a plain, small room. The walls continue to close in on us. "What's this?" I ask as I raise my right eyebrow.

"Claustrophobia." He states, back to Four. His posture is so rigid.

I think for a second, trying to find a solution to this. "Okay, we are going to take up as little space as possible. Curl up." I state. He obeys quickly. The walls are moving faster now, squishing me toward him. I have to sit on his lap, and Tobias's arms automatically wrap around me. He is still frantic. "Here, it your hand over my heart. Focus on the beats, calm and even." Tobias's shaky hand raises from around my hip to just over my heart. "Feel how calm the beat is?" I ask.

"No it's crazy." Tobias states.

"Well that has nothing to do with the tight space." I chuckle, trying to break some of his tension.

The scene soon changes again, and in front of me sits a woman tied to a chair. "Who is she?" I ask.

"No idea." Tobias replies. When I turn his way, he has a gun in his hand and someone holds another gun to his right temple. I gasp.

Tobias holds the gun in front of him, obviously knowing what to do. "Shoot her." The man holding the gun demands. Tobias aims the gun and closes his eyes when he pulls the trigger the scene changes again before any evidence of the lady's injury is evident.

Now, a plain Jane Abnegation house sits before me. I'm confused why this is part of his fear landscape. Before I can turn and give Tobias a confused look, Marcus, Tobias's father, appears holding a belt.

"This is for your own good." Marcus says monotonously. He brings the belt down, but Tobias dodges it. Another Marcus appears, also holding a belt. The chant the same phrase in unison. One by one, another Marcus appears, creating a circle around Tobias and I. When the first Marcus brings his belt down again, I stick my hand out stopping the belt from hitting Tobias. A stinging pain runs up my arm, but I ignore it since the fear landscape begins to disappear, as does the pain.

Tobias is sitting on the floor, but as soon as the simulation ends, he jumps up and hugs me, whispering in my ear how grateful he is for me helping him through that.

"Did you figure out why they call me Four?" Tobias asks after he steps away from me.

"Um... Four fears?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm kind of a legend." He replies bashfully. "Four is the lest amount of fears ever."

"Cool." I yawn.

"You need to go back to the dorms, trust me, you're going to need sleep." I follow Tobias back to the chasm. When we reach the rocky area, he leans down and gives me a gentle kiss. "I promise we'll talk more some other time. How about we meet here every night, although we may go to the train sometimes. Oh, and tomorrow night don't stay awake to come down here."

"Okay." I smile. "Sounds like a plan."

"Goodnight, Tris." Tobias says before kissing me on the forehead.

"Night." I reply. I walk back to the dorms, hoping Peter will not be waiting on me again tonight.

 **A/N Thanks for reading, please don't forget to name guess.**

 **-T**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N New story up! White Rose, I know, weird name for a Divergent fanfic but there's a reason. Please go check it our. So far, I have one name guess (Charms22) and that guess was not correct. So still open I'm considering giving a hint but any hint I can think of is a dead giveaway... Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer in the summary, and there will be quotes in this chapter.**

Tris's P.O.V. (sorry the whole initiation process will probably be)

Two days ago, we went to Amity to study the fence jobs, that were were, in Eric's words, 'Most likely the job you will have, if you make it into Dauntless.' While in Amity, I saw Robert, who was my neighbor back in Abnegation. Sadly, Tobias yelled at me for being "too attached," but I think I saw jealousy in his eyes.

I had to fight Edward today, and he has been the first person to beat me. I went down fast since he delivered a hard punch to my jaw. I fell, hard, and blacked out. Luckily, I did some damage first. I put my elbow into his stomach and a kick to his ribs before he hit me. Eric and Tobias came into the dorms about ten minutes ago, and looking at my watch, I realized it was almost 12:00 at night, and yelled at us to hurry up and get dressed then report to the train tracks within five minutes. Now, we are on the way to a secret location. Eric and Tobias stand in the front of the car looking at all of the initiates, including the Dauntless-born. There are a few Dauntless members littered around the car. Eric shouted at us to grab a gun before we jumped onto the train. There were boxes on the ground that said "PAINTBALLS" on the side, which, although I have never heard of, seem pretty fun. The heavy gun is strapped across my back and the paintballs sit my pocket in their black box.

Tobias begins to talk, "We'll be dividing into two teams to play capture the flag. Each team will have an even mix of members, Dauntless-born initiates, and transfers. One team will get off first and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second team will get off and do the same." Tobias grabs the side of a doorway when the train sways to keep from loosing his balance. "Because this is a Dauntless tradition, you should take this seriously.

Someone shouts, "What do we get if we win?"

"That doesn't sound like something a Dauntless would ask." Tobias answers, raising an eyebrow. "You, of course, get to win."

"Four and I will be that team captains. Let's divide up the transfers first, what do you say?" He looks at Tobias.

I don't think that I will be picked anytime soon since I am so small, but I am pretty fast. I have a feeling speed will be a big part of this game. Tobias tells Eric to go first, and he, unsurprisingly, picks Edward. Now, Tobias leans against a doorframe and scans the group of initiates briefly, but does not calculate. He says, "I want the Stiff."

Faintly, I hear laughter fill the car, which makes heat rush to my cheeks. I cannot decide if I am angry about the laughter or flattered that I have been picked so first. Well, I guess it is angry because Tobias would probably pick me first. I have not known him long, but I can already tell he sees more potential in my left pinkie toe than I will ever see in myself.

Eric smirks and asks if Tobias has something to prove. "Or are you just picking the weak ones so that if you lose, you'll have someone to blame it on." He adds.

Tobias shrugs and says, "Something like that." I smile to myself.

Eric picks Peter, then Christina is picked by Tobias. Eric picks Molly, Al, and Myra, while Tobias gets Will and Drew. I stop listening once they get to the Dauntless-born since I do not know any of them, except a little about Uriah. After everyone has been picked, I look at the team I am on. I can see nothing that we have in common. I realize that with the exception of Will and a few others, we all share the same body type, which is narrow shoulders and small frames. Knowing the speed of the initiates, I know that we are fast. Eric's team is broad and strong, which will mean they will be slow. Tobias is much smarter than Eric, who is ruthless. I have to cover my smile with my hand.

"Your team can get off second." Eric smirks, again.

"Don't do me any favors," Tobias replies and smiles a little. "You know I don't need them to win." I know I do, but I really do not think that Eric does.

"No, I know that you'll lose no matter when you get off," says Eric, biting down briefly on one of the rings in his lips. _Does that mean he is nervous?_ "Take your scrawny team and get off first, then."

Luckily for Al, Peter and Molly usually leave him alone. That makes it easier for Christina, Will, and I. Just before I jump, someone shoves my shoulder, and I nearly topple out of the car. I quickly jump before whoever it is can do it again. I am determined to land on my feet, so I run a few steps. I keep my balance. This same accomplishment makes me feel Dauntless, and I smile. One of the Dauntless-born asks Tobias where the flag was when his team won.

"Telling you wouldn't be in the spirit of the exercise, Marlene," he replies.

She gives him a flirtatious smile. "Come on, Four." She whines. Her hand was on his shoulder, and he quickly brushes it off. I smile to myself.

"Navy Pier." Another Dauntless-born calls out. I turn toward the voice and see Uriah, who mets my eyes and smiles lightly. "My brother was on the winning team. The flag was at the carousel.

"Okay then, let's go there." Will suggests.

We begin walking east when no one objects. The marsh that was once a lake comes into view.

 **A/N I'm gonna end this here. I started writing this yesterday and it was literally the WORST chapter ever and I was only 250 words into it. I completely restarted and got this so... I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcome. 😉**

 **-T**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Tenth chapter! I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated last, but I have been busy with school. Semester tests= about 10 100-point-grades. Yay! Plus, I was having some trouble with the second chapter of White Rose. Disclaimer in the summary. Still no name guessing. I just realized there was no period at the end of the last chapter and my mind went crazy for a second!**

Tris's P.O.V.

 _A lake comes into view._

Well, if that's what you want to call it. I mean, it used to be a lake, but it is now a marsh. The marsh has a large fence in it, which 'protects' the city from something, what, I have no idea. I used to try to imagine what it looked like full of water, but that is nearly impossible. Maybe I will be able to one day.

"Isn't Erudite close to here?" Christina asks.

"Yeah," Will replies, "it's just south of here." For a second I see longing in his face, but it is gone very soon.

I cannot believe how close I am to Caleb. I have not been this close to my brother in over a week. I cannot think of him, at least not here, so I shake my head to clear my thoughts of him.

Marlene takes out a flashlight and shines it so everyone can see. "Scared of the dark, Mar?" Uriah teases.

"If you want to step on glass, be my guest." Marlene replies, shutting him up.

The ferris wheel comes into view. "I can't believe people used to ride that for _fun._ " Will says.

"They must have been Dauntless." I reply.

"They must have been a lame version of Dauntless. A real Dauntless ferris wheel would make you hold on for dear life. No cars to ride in." Christina says. She definitely has a point.

We stop at the carousel. "Anyone have plans? We may not be Erudite, but we have to be able to think on our feet. We have ten minutes before the other team picks their spot, use this time wisely." Tobias shouts, pulling the neon flag from his pocket. Everyone starts to talk all at once, and suddenly there is a full-blown argument between eighteen people. I thought this was a team exercise. When no one is looking, I make an executive decision. The only way we can find the other team's flag is to climb as high as possible. I turn on my heels and walk toward the ginormous ferris wheel towering behind everyone. Will I really risk my life to win a Dauntless game? The answer is yes. I stare up at it, then grip the cool metal of the ladder. I begin to climb. When I have climbed up about five feet, I hear breathing from below me. Tobias is slowly climbing up the ladder behind me.

"What are you doing exactly?" I whisper-yell.

"Following you." He replies, surprisingly calmly.

"Okay then, but we both know you are scared of heights."

"Don't remind me."

"The point in this is teamwork, right?" I ask trying to distract.

"Bingo. Teamwork used to be a large part of Dauntless. Not so much now, though. Now instead of teamwork, it is every man for himself."

"Teamwork. That sound suspiciously Abnegation-like."

"I know." Tobias replies. "In my eyes, Dauntless and Abnegation are one-in-the-same."

"I see where you're coming from." I reply. "How can two completely opposite factions be so similar?"

"It takes bravery to be selfless." He simply states.

"You've thought about this, haven't you?"

"Long and hard." Thats where our conversation ends.

The wind picks up as we climb higher. It gets colder the further we climb. I know it's early June, but there is still a chill in the air from springtime. Soon, I am shaking from the cold, and Tobias is shaking from the height. I look down, and we are about thirty feet in the air. A small landing sits about fifteen feet above my head. I climb higher and higher until I reach the landing. Tobias comes up beside me, so I scoot over and lean against the railing. He stiffly comes beside me, but sits with his hands wrapped around his knees while mine drape freely over the side. I still see no sign of the other team's flag.

"We need to go higher." I state.

"Why?" Is he whining?

"Because I don't see the other flag."

"Okay, fine, but I thought you might want to know, your divergence is showing. Erudite, right now." He states very stiffly. "And one last thing, are you _human_? How does this not scared you, I mean we're like forty-five feet off the ground!" He gulps.

"Ok." I reply, knowing there is nothing I can do to hide that now. "Let's move."

I continue to climb, always aware of how close Tobias is to me, not by his labored breathing, but by the electricity jolting through my body where he touches, or even nearly touches, me. As we near another landing, I put my hand on a rung, and it gives out. I quickly move my hand to the rung above it, check to make sure it is secure. I tell Tobias about the rung and move on. I reach another rung, and it, too, gives out. I begin to freak out, because the one under my foot does the same. The rung above where my feet dangle is the one that first broke, and I cannot reach another. I grip the rung in my hands with all of my might, and Tobias, seeing what happens, tells me to _hang_ tight. He does not help by trying to joke. I hear the ladder creak as Tobias climbs down it. I do not dare look down, so I scan the vast area, searching for the light that signals the other team's flag. I find it eventually, and, suddenly, the entire ferris wheel shifts counterclockwise, scaring me to the point I almost loose my hold on the one and only rung. The ferris wheel continues to move, which must mean someone– Tobias– has somehow started the old ferris wheel up again. I spin for a bit, and then the ferris wheel comes to a jolting stop. I loose my grip and begin to fall.

 **A/N I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out. And, I just want to say, you may think you know what will happen, but this is my version, not everything's the same. Thanks for reading, please review and/or name guess. I also need to know where "Be brave, Tris." is I seriously can't find it.**

 **-T**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Wow. Okay just typed switch on the name of this doc and it looked waaaaay wrong. Disclaimer's in the summary. Merry almost Christmas, Russians, and Merry late Christmas to people who don't celebrate on January 17th. Also, there is a lot of quoting in both this chapter and the last, although I did try to summarize and change some things.**

Tris's P.O.V.

 _I spin for a bit, and then the ferris wheel comes to a jolting stop. I loose my grip and begin to fall._

I fall toward the ground in, what seems to be, slow motion. Just as I think I will hit the ground, stong arms wrap around me. I open my eyes, which I did not realize I closed, to find the beautiful, ocean blue eyes that belong to Tobias. We both breathe a sigh of relief.

We begin to lean in for a kiss, but I realize all the initiates are behind us, and have probably noticed us by now, so I pull back. Hurt flashes in Tobias's eyes, but he must realize what made me pull back because he sits me on my feet, and the Four mask slips into place. I am facing the carousel, but Tobias has to turn around to see five gaping faces of our team. I guess most of our team has left.

"You could have told me that the Ferris wheel still worked," I mutter, trying my hardest to sound casual. "We wouldn't have had to climb in the first place."

"Honestly, I had no idea. I took a risk, hoping you wouldn't have to just hang there. I may not have been sure of that, but I am sure of one thing: we need to get their flag." Tobias whispers back.

I half run, half limp beside him. I still feel weak, but the excitement keeps me awake and going.

Christina sits on one of the horses with the flag behind her. There are 3 Dauntless-born initiates stand around the flag. An older Dauntless sits in the edge of the carousel scratching her quadruple-pierced eyelid.

"Where'd everyone go?" Tobias's deep voice comes from beside me.

Christina jumps up and turns away from the conversation happening at the carousel.

"First of all, why did you just scream our location to the other team?" The older girl asks, motioning to the ferris wheel, which is still moving.

"Oh, I should probably go shut that off." Tobias turns and sprints off to shut off the giant machine.

"You better, I'm _NOT_ losing again." The woman shouts at Tobias, who is already halfway to the ferris wheel.

Soon, the ferris wheel comes to a screeching stop. The remainder five of our team walks to the gravel where I stand about the time Tobias stops beside me.

"Your aren't going to loose again, Chelah, because we know where they are."

"We?" Christina asks, Candor as always.

"Yes, we. While everyone else twiddled their thumbs, Tris climbed the Ferris wheel to look for the other team." Tobias says.

Around a yawn, one of the Dauntless-borns ask, "So what do we do now?"

Tobias looks at me, which causes the others to slowly change their attention to me. Before I can shurg and say I do not know, the pier stretching beneath me appears in my mind.

"Split in half." I say when I form the rest of my plan. "The other team is at the park at the edge of the pier. Four of us go to the right while three go to the left. The group of four will charge, while the group of three go behind and steal their flag."

Christina looks at me like I am a completely different person, while everyone else looks impressed.

"Sounds great! Let's get to it!" Chelah says happily.

Uriah, who has a snake tattoo behind his ear, and Christina join into the group going to the right with me. Christina starts running while I am looking at Uriah's tattoo, so I have no choice but to follow. Her legs are so long that I have to run twice the speed in order to keep up with her and Uriah.

As I run, a realization hits me. It does not matter that I am the one that spotted the flag or that this was my plan given that I will never actually get to touch the flag. I run faster, trying to get there first, and I am soon on Christina's heels; I start pulling my gun around my body and placing my finger lightly on the trigger.

By the time we reach the end of the pier, I can hardly breathe, but I still manage to clamp my mouth shut to hold in the heavy breaths that are fighting to break through. We slow down to make our footsteps quieter. I search for the blinking light that is now bigger and easier to see since I am now on the ground. I point to the flag, and Christina gives me a single nod before leading the way.

A chorus of loud yells make me jump, and puffs of air can be heard when paintballs fly through the air, and splats as they burst on their target. The flag is almost unguarded since our team charged and the other team ran to meet them. Uriah aims and shoots the last guard, who has purple hair, in the thigh. She throws her gun on the ground in a tantrum.

I sprint to catch up with Christina. The flag hangs on a branch high over my head, and, surprisingly, Christina's, too.

"If I get on your back, maybe I can reach it. We'll hold it up together. Okay?" I ask.

Christina nods. She turns around, and I jump up onto her back. Christina's long arms wrap tightly around my legs, and I reach up a high as I can. It is just out of my reach.

"I can't reach it, but I'm close." I say in a hurried whisper-yell.

Christina gets on her tip-toes, and I can suddenly reach the glowing flag.

"I got it!"

Christina lets me down, and before celebrating, I motion for Uriah.

"Are you sure?" Uriah whisper-yells.

"Yeah." Christina says at the same time I say, "Of course. You're the reason we got back here."

He shrugs and comes to stand beside us. We all three hold up the flag and give a whoop of victory. I hear distant yells. Uriah claps my shoulder.

"Why'd you let us hold the flag?" Christina wonders aloud.

"Because I dont want to be greedy or afraid of other people's strength, like Eric. I want to be able to share the victories because I know that we all played a part in getting to that point." I state simply.

The yelling gets louder, and suddenly my entire team is in the woods and lifting Christina, Uriah, and me into the air and chanting our names. A piece of paper is pushed into me free hand, and when I look down, I see beautiful, blue eyes looking back at me. The green flag shines in the sea of blue. Then Tobias is gone.

 **A/N Sorry if there are problems with this chapter, it is really hard for me to write on my iPad because there is somethig** **wrong with the keyboard, but I got a chapter up.**

 **-T (don't forget to guess)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Okay, here's a real chapter, I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer is in the summary.**

Tris's P.O.V.

We make our way back to the train tracks just as the train gets there. We all hop on, but, unfortunately, I have to listen to Will and Al complain about missing out on the action, and Peter, Molly, and Drew talking quietly and stealing glances at us, mostly Christina.

Uriah stumbles across the car, followed by Marlene, the girl with the flirty smile. "So you climbed the Ferris wheel, huh?" He says.

"Yeah." I reply.

"That's like... Erudite smart of you." Marlene says. She says that like a compliment. At home, it would never be a compliment. _That must be what the note is about._ "I'm Marlene."

"Tris." I reply.

"I know." Marlene says with a smile. "The first jumper sticks with you."

Wow, it seems like it has been years since I jumped off the building, dressed in Abnegation clothes; it has been decades.

Uriah grabs a paintball and squeezes it between his fingers. Unluckly for me, the train lurches to the right, making Uriah— and the paintball— fall against me. The paintball pops at that exact moment, right into my face. As payback, I slowly wipe off some of the foul-smelling pink paint and wipe it on his face. Uriah gets mad, and tries to sqeeze the paint in my face again, but the hole is facing him, and the paint squrts into Uriah's mouth, instead. Marlene and I start giggling histerically, while Uriah makes exaggerated gaggung sounds, only making the situation more hilarious for Marlene and I.

I use my sleeve to wipe off my face once I am done laughing. My stomach hurts from all the laughing, and my face is probabky tomato red from the lack of air and all the people looking at me like I am insane.

I want my life to be like this: loud laughter, bold choices, and exhaustion after a hard but satisfying day, I will be content, happy. I watch Uriah scrap his tongue with his fingertips and realize that I only have to make it through initiation. Easier said then done. I think I did pretty well in stage one, but I know the first stage weighs the least into our final rankings.

When we get back to the compound from playing capture the flag, pretty much everyone falls into their bunks. I decide to take a shower and rid myself of the hot pink paint, so I step into the bathroom. The piece of paper is still in my pocket and on my mind. I take it out and unfold it. I make sure no one is looking my direction then read it. It says: _Tris, come into the training room tomorrow thirty minutes early. I will be in there setting up. If Eric is in the room, go to the punching bags and act like you just want practice._ I wonder what he wants.

Just in case someone has taken notice of me, I cannot linger on the note, so I turn on the shower, undress, and step in. I hurry to finish so I will get enough sleep to actually get up by eight tomorrow morning.

When I step away from the shower head, I realize the clothes I had set out for myself are gone. I know I set them on the bench by the shower stall. I quickly grab a towel, since mine is also gone, and step into the bunk area to grab my last clean tanktop, bra, underwear, and leggings. I need to wash my few belongings tomorrow. When I turn back around to change in the bathroom, Peter stands behind me. _I should have known_.

He holds my clothes up and waves them around like a cat toy.

"What do you want, _Peter_?" I spit his name, but I am careful to be quiet.

"Why should I have to tell you, _Stiff_?" Peter spits my "name," but, unlike me, he is not quiet.

"Because you stole by clothes." I state.

" _So_?" He spits, too loudly.

"Just give me my clothes, Peter." I say.

"Not until you beg."

"I most certainly, will _not beg._ " I state.

"Then you will not get your clothes." Peter says.

"Okay, fine, keep them. I don't care."

"You're no fun." Peter says, then he drops my clothes onto the floor.

I turn back around to go back to the bathroom with my clothes Peter did not touch when Peter grabs my hair and pulls me back toward him. He grabs my arms and pulls them behind my back. Then, he places his hand on the small of my back and pushes me to the door. Peter moves his hand from my back to open the door, and shoves me oit once the door is open. I fall against the stone on the other side of the hallway and bump my head against a stone that sticks out from the others a few inches.

I stumble back a few steps and right into Peter's chest. He grabs my arms and pushes me down the hallway about a hundred steps and into another hallway that seems to be rarely used.

Peter pushes me against a wall, grabs my towel off of me, throws it down the hall, and starts to leisurely run his eyes over my naked body. He removes his hands from my atmsand places them on my stomach I take this opportunity to punch him in the stomach. I know I am stringer than Peter, but being naked changes things. Ever since I got in the shower tonight, I have felt very Abnegation; I have felt very self conscious.

Peter stumbles back a bit, and raises his head, which allows me access to his face. I punch Peter in the jaw, nose, and right on his left ear. Then, I can bang his head on the stone wall, hard. Peter crumbles to the floor, unconscious. I got down the hall and pick my towel up. I wrap it around myself tightly and hurry back to the dorm, but I am not completely positive where I am going. We were further down the hall than I originally thought. I find familiar surroundings, including the dorm door. I slip inside unnoticed, and walk to my bunk and grab the clothes I dropped onto it. I pick up the clothes Peter dropped and put them with my other dirty clothes. I go to the bathroom and drop the towel then change into my clean clothes. I hurry out of the dorm once I am dressed in search of Tobias. According to the clock by the dorm door, it is nearly 7:00. Maybe Tobias has headed into the training room by now. I stop at the door and look inside, just to find it empty. Then, I go to the cafeteria. While I am in there, I grab a blueberry muffin. I walk out the door, looking down as I peel paper away from the muffin. I do not notice that someone is walking into the cafeteria as I walk out, so I bump into the muscular body.

 **A/N I'm gonna end this here. I'm also gonna end the grammer there. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting.**

 **-T**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thanks for reading so far. I forgot to mention last chapter that my spelling will definitely be off because I am typing on my iPad right now and the keyboard is slow and messed up. It is way easier on a computer. Disclaimer in the** **summary**.

 _I walk out the door, looking down as I peel paper away from the muffin. I do not notice that someone is walking into the cafeteria as I walk out, so I bump into the muscular body._

I look up into the gorgeous blue eyes I have been searching for.

"Sorry." I mutter. "I was looking for you."

"I'm fine, what do you need?" Tobias answers.

"Peter." I state. Tobias raises an eyebrow, so I grab his hand and pull him down the hall. He rips his hand away from mine and rolls his eyes when we pass two Dauntless-born initiates I remember from capture the flag.

"Sorry, I have to make it look like you are just an initiate that is driving me crazy." Tobias mutters.

"It's fine, I understand." I reply.

We walk past the dorm door, and I hear chatter inside, which means everyone is awake. Tobias follows me down the hall and into the one where I left Peter. I expect him to be awake by now, since I left Peter there almost thirty minutes ago, but he is slouched on the cold, moist floor of the hall. I must have hit him pretty hard.

"What happened?" Tobias asks.

"Uriah squirted paint into my face on the train, so I took a shower when we got back. When I finished with my shower, my clothes were gone, so I wrapped a towel around myself and went back to my bunk to get clothes. When I turned around to go back into the bathroom, Peter was standing behind me with my clothes in his hands. We argued for a bit before he dropped them. I tried to pick my other clothes up, but he grabbed my hair and pulled me back. Then, he pushed me out the door, shoved me into the wall, and pushed me into this hall. Peter held me against the wall and ripped off my towel, which he threw down there," I point down the hall. "He just looked at me and then took his hands off my arms and put them on my stomach. He started to move on hand down and the other up, but I punched him before he could. I punched him four times then shoved him into the wall, hard, and he hit his head on the stone. He blacked out, so I left to get dressed and found you." By the time I finish, there are years in my eyes, but I will them away.

"Wow." Tobias says with wide eyes. Peter stirs at our feet. "Tris, I knew you were strong, but wow."

"Yeah, yeah, what do we do with him?" I say, pointing at Peter, who is now partially awake.

"Take him to the infirmary, then report him to a leader, I don't suggest Eric." Tobias answers.

"Okay. You wanna do the honers?" I ask Tobias, gesturing to Peter.

Tobias shrugs and picks up Peter, throwing him over his shoulder. He checks his watch and tells me we have thirty minutes until we have to be in the training room.

"If I tell someone what happened will they watch surveillance videos from that hall?" I ask.

"Probably."

"Do I have to tell someone?" I ask.

"I would suggest it."

"I told you." I state.

"You're worried because you were naked, and you don't want Eric, Max, or anyone to see you naked, right?" Tobias asks.

"Bullseye." I say unhappily.

"Tris, it's fine, you can just tell them what happened, and chances are, anybody but Eric would listen." Tobias says.

"Okay."

"I suggest Max." Tobias says after a short pause.

The rest of our walk to the infirmary is short and silent, minus Peter's grunting and the phone call Tobias makes to Eric. I learn that we will be doing target practice from Tobias's side of the conversation.

We drop Peter off and I quickly explain where he got hit. The walk to the dorm is short, but I learn that I was acting extremely Erudite this morning, but I was luckily it was a game that needed the smarts I used and showed.

When we walk into the training room, we only have a minute to spare, which makes all of the transfers look at us. I must turn red from head to toe. The look Christina gives me suggests she thinks something completely the opposite of what actually happened.

"Where were you two?" Eric asks.

" _Stiff,_ here, needed help and she found me. Then, we had to take Peter to the infirmary." Tobias, should I say Four, says in an even tone.

"Okay, fine, go stand where you belong," Eric says to the both of us.

Tobias walks over to stand by Eric while I take my spot between Christina and Al. Eric is hard to look over today because he stands, ridged as a board, with Four, not slouched against the wall silently observing.

"Tomorrow will be the last day of stage one." Eric shouts. "Today, you will be learning how to aim. Tomorrow we will resume fighting. Everyone grab three knives, and watch as Four demonstrates the correct throwing technique."

No one moves at first, so I take a single step forward. Eric notices and does nothing, so I continue to the table to grab three knives.

"He's in a bad mood today." Christina mumbles when she comes back from getting knives.

"Isn't he always?" I mumble back.

But I get what she means. Eric must be more bothered by his lose last night than he seemed to be. He keeps shooting poisonous looks at Tobias when Tobias is not looking. Winning capture the flag is a matter of pride, and pride is important to Dauntless. Even more important than reason or sense. It probably does not help that Tobias and I were nearly late today and Eric had to do the setting up.

"Everyone take a target." Eric barks with a scowl.

We all scramble to the targets at Eric's words. I take one near the end with Christina to my left and Al to my right. Will is on the other side of Christina. I can feel eyes burning into me, and I know it is Eric. I better not mess this up. I turn around to see that I am right, but my main focus is Tobias showing us how to correctly throw a knife. The first time he throws, I watch is arm and the movement it makes. The next time his stance. He hits the target every time, and he exhales as he throws.

"Start!" Eric orders.

 _Haste will not help._ I think. That's what my mother told me when I learned to knit. This is a mental exercise, not physical. The first few minutes I practice without a knife.

 **A/N Have to stop there. Sorry this too so long I had it nearly finished a few days ago, but some stuff has come up.**

 **-T**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Okay, I have nothing to say... Disclaimer in summary and sorry for taking so long to update.**

 **TRIS (big surprise)**

"I think the Stiff's taken too many blows to the head." Remarks Peter.

"You want a blow to the head?" I ask, trying to mimic Tobias, or should I say Four.

"No ma'am," Peter replies after a moment, shrinking back as he squeaks out his answer.

Now, I practice throw with a knife in my hand, but I do not release it. I shut out everything ⏤ Eric's pacing, Peter's jeering, and the nagging feeling of Tobias staring at me⏤ and throw the knife. It spins end over end, slamming into the board. Although the blade does not stick, I am the first person to actually hit the target. Peter misses again, and I cannot help but smirk.

"Hey, Peter, remember what the _target_ is?" I ask.

Christina snorts next to me, and she hits the target with her next knife.

Al is the only initiate who has not hit the target a half hour later. Each of his knives either clatter to the floor or bounce off the wall, never the target. The rest of us approach the board to collect our weapons while Al scavenges the floor for his.

The next time he tries and misses, Eric marches up to him. "How slow _are_ you, Candor? Do you need glasses, or should the target be moved closer to you?

Al's face turns red, and he throws another knife, which sails a few feet to the right of the target. It spins and bounces off the wall.

"What was that, initiate?" Eric asks quietly, leaning toward Al.

I bite my lip since I know that this can't be good.

"It-it slipped." Al shudders.

"I think you should go get it," Eric says. Everyone has stopped throwing again, and Eric scans our faces. He barks, "Did I tell you to stop?"

Slowly, knives begin to hit the board again. We have all seen Eric angry before, but this is different. The look in his eyes is almost... rabid.

"Everyone's still throwing, go ⏤ go get it?" Al says, sounding more like a whipped pup than a Dauntless initiate.

"And?" Eric says incredulously.

"I ⏤ don't want to get..." His voice trails off. I risk a quick glance at Eric, and I see why. His face is bright red, and his eye is twitching. The rabid look is still there, though. I hear footsteps on the other side of me, so I throw another knife then look. It's Tobias.

"Stay out of it." He whispers before saying louder, "Pretty okay, Stiff."

I think I will take his advice.

"I think you should be able to trust your fellow initiates to have better aim than you," Eric says with a bit of a smile, but his eyes stay cruel. "So, go get it!" Eric barks.

"No." Al never objects, I do not think it is because he is scared to; Al knows objecting is useless. The whipped puppy is gone. Here to take its place is a wolf, but not the alpha, the omega who has suddenly found some strength. He should have know better than to stick up to the leader of the pack.

"Why not? Are you scared?" Eric says, fixing his beady eyes on Al.

I continue to throw, hitting the bullseye every time. I am _not_ going to get the Eric treatment today.

"Yeah I am scared of getting hit by an airborne knife!" Al exclaims.

His mistake is his honesty, his candor, his old faction. Eric might have accepted his refusal, but certainly not the honesty.

"Everyone stop!" Eric shouts.

The knives stop, and so does the conversation. The training room is eerily quiet; I can feel the rage radiating off Eric. I hold my small dagger tightly. If I looked down, I am sure my knuckles would be white, but I cannot do that. I cannot rip my eyes from the scene before me.

"Clear out of the ring." Eric looks at Al and adds **(consonance much?)** , "Except for you."

I drop my knife, and a thud comes from where it hit on the dusty floor. I follow the other initiates to the corner of the room where they all inch in front of me to watch what is making my stomach turn. Al is facing Eric's wrath.

"Stand in front of the target." Eric commands.

I shoot an alarmed look to Tobias who was looking sternly our way, or it would seem that way to anyone else. He is really looking at me. A warning look that screams, "Do absolutely NOTHING." Apparently he knows me better than I thought.

Al's big hands shake as he walks to the target, putting his back against it.

"Hey Four, give me a hand over here, huh?" Eric says over his shoulder, never taking his eyes off Al.

Tobias uses the point of a knife to scratch one of his eyebrows as he walks to approaches where Eric stands. I want so badly to jump forward, but I cannot. I cannot lose Tobias right now. I need him to get through this treacherous few weeks. Tobias has dark circles under his eyes, and his mouth is tensely set. I can tell he is as tired as we are, even if I did not notice it this morning in the midst of panic. Maybe he was panicked, too.

"You are going to stand there as he throws those knives." Eric commands.

"For how long?" Al asks timidly. I can barely hear him, but I can tell his voice shakes.

"Until you learn not to flinch."

"Is this really necessary?" Tobias asks, sounding bored, but he is not. His body is tense and alert. No matter how casual his question sounds, he is clearly challenging Eric and his 'authority.' Tobias rarely challenges Eric directly. This is different.

I squeeze my hands into fists to stop myself from running forward. I have to dig my fingernails into my flesh and clench my teeth to stop myself, and somehow it works. Maybe I really am Abnegation.

At first, the two just stare at each other in silence. I think I can hear crickets. My fingernail have something warm and sticky on them now; I must be clenching my hands harder than I thought.

"Remember how I have the authority here?" Eric says very quietly, to where I can barely hear him. I knew something like this was happening. "Here, and everywhere else."

"So do I." Tobias says clearly and much louder.

"No you don't." Eric retorts angrily.

"Are you sure about that?" Tobias says calmly. "Checked with Max lately?"

I gasp, barely audible because I know Tobias does not want to be a leader. I wonder what changed.

 **A/N I wanted to end this here, and luckily I was over a thousand words. Sorry this took so long, it's really hard to move a computer when you're on crutches so I am writing this on a snow day when I had work to do, anyway. I was going to make this a lot longer then the last part came to me so here. I may have actually wrote a good cliffhanger...**

 _ **-T**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but this FanFic is the hardest of all of mine to write, and White Rose is currently like on fire, and when I get over 5 reviews for one chapter, I update ASAP. I'll try to make more time for this, but I am very busy right now, and White Rose can be written in like 2 days using my last class period, study hall. So yeah, this has to be written at home. I honestly don't know where the disclaimer is on this story but I know there's one somewhere so focus on that.**

 **YAY! A GUEST GOT MY NAME RIGHT: TAYLOR. So that guest can review again and tell me what should happen when Peter, Al, and Drew attack, or that guest can get an account and private message me. Whatever you choose. If the said guest does not see this within 2 weeks, others can suggest and I will pick from those. So on April 25, I will get an update up telling whether or not to help me out.**

 **(Have to see what I wrote about last) I just realized how long it's been... I was on crutches last time and I'm on crutches again, 3 MONTHS LATER! Sorry I made y'all wait.**

 **Tris's P.O.V.**

"Wha-what?" Eric stutters out in a disbelieving tone.

"Max has decided to step down, and he wanted me to take over for him." Tobias explains. _Wow, that was unexpected._ I thought.

"So are knives going to be thrown at me or not?" Al calls out timidly.

"No." Tobias answers at the same time Eric says, "Yes."

"Throw them at me." I speak up. "I am not scared. Let me take his place." I step up and as I walk by Eric I whisper, "Maybe I can teach everyone what being brave really is. The courage that drives one person to stand up for another." I make sure Tobias hears the last part, too.

I shoo Al away from the target and stand in front of it. Tobias turns for glaring at Eric and picks up a knife. He gives me a small, glare before telling everyone where the knife will go. It goes exactly where he says: about three inches to the right of my head. The next one goes just above my head so it skims a few hairs, just where he said it would. Finally, the knife knicks my ear. Blood begins to drip down it, but it is only a small sting, so I do not care.

"Initiate come here." Tobias tells me. I walk over to him and he begins walking to a pantry. I follow. As he puts a bandage on the bleeding ear, he whispers, "Don't be mad, I had to do it or he wouldn't have let me stop." I nod after he is done. I do understand.

We walk back to the others and we are dismissed for lunch. Our final fight is after lunch, and to say I am scared is an overstatement. Of course, I am not confident, I just will not give in to fear.

* * *

Tobias turns around the chalkboard that holds our ranks:

1\. Tris

2\. Edward

3\. Peter

4\. Will

5\. Christina

6\. Drew

7\. Molly

8\. Al

9\. Myra

There is a good chance Al and Myra will be leaving, but there could be four Dauntless-borns and no transfers leaving, as Tobias just explained. If I were lucky enough, Molly would get kicked out, also, but that is unlikely.

"Tomorrow, you will be informed of who is leaving." Tobias explains before walking out the door.

I am thrilled to be first in the transfer's rank, and Will and Christina are thrilled to not be leaving, also. I plan to go see Tobias tonight, especially since Peter is giving Edward and me -especially me- a murderous look and I want to know about the leader's position.

* * *

"Hey." I say when I sit down beside Tobias.

He looks up at me with a smile. "How else are we going to figure out what is happening with Jeanine?"

"What?" I ask, definitely confused.

"You were wondering why I took the leader's position. I answered your question." He says simply.

"Whatever," I say with a joking eye roll. "I have another problem." I say. He raises an eyebrow, so I continue. "I think Peter was planning something. After you showed us the ratings, he started to glare at Edward and me. It was unnerving and the wheels in his head were turning. I could tell. Anyway, I am kind of afraid of sleeping in the dorm where he is. And I'm worried about Edward."

Tobias seems to be thinking for a little bit. "Grab two knives out of the training room on your way back. Warn Edward after supper. Tomorrow is a free day, so there will be no training. That means you can stay up all night watching out for him. Both of you. That way you are armed and he can't sneak up on you."

"Good idea, thanks." I say. I kiss him on the cheek, and then I jump up but can't get far. Ahand grabs my wrist.

"You still own me. That idea comes with the price of an actual kiss." Tobias says with a smirk.

"But I gave you an actual kiss, on the cheek." I say.

"That doesn't count." Tobias says as he stands up.

"Then what does?" I ask innocently.

"This." he says brushing his lips against mine lightly. He pulls back some, but I stop him by putting my hand behind his head and pulling him back down.

"You better hurry." He whispers after we pull back for air. I make a whiny noise but still walk out of our place and to the cafeteria. Tobias stays behind so we do not raise suspicion about our relationship.

 **A/N It kills me to end it here, but I just got writer's blocked and I want to get something up. At least I got this from 400 words to 800. I wrote the first sentence with 600 words total and 199-word authors note at the beginning.**

 **-Taylor :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N School is now out! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Tris's P.O.V.**

I walk into the cafeteria with two knives tucked safely into my combat boots. I eat supper at my usual table with Christina, Will, and Al. Tobias sits beside me. Unbeknownst to everyone else, our hands are clasped together under that table. I eat quickly and excuse myself when I see Edward and Myra stand.

I rush out the door after the pair. "Edward!" I whisper-yell. Myra turns back and glares at me but Edward raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Tris?" He asks.

"I need to talk to you." I look behind me before pulling Edward- and, evidently, Myra- down a dark hallway to my right. "Myra, stop glaring at me. I'm trying to help him." I say with an eye roll. "We both are aware Peter is planning something, right?" I receive a nod so I continue. "I don't know what it will be, but here's a knife. Keep it with you tonight and for the next few days. I have one too." I reach into my boots and pull out the knives.

"Okay. Thanks, Tris." Edward says gratefully.

"No problem."

"What do we do if he attacks?" Edward asks.

"Hold him off. Don't do anything that could get you in trouble. Make some type of noise that would wake me up- if I actually sleep- and I will turn on the lights. That way the security cameras will be able to see whatever happens better." I explain.

"Sound like a plan. I assume it works the other way?"

I give a curt nod and walk away. Myra was still glaring at me when I turned down the dorm hallway.

* * *

I wake up to a yell. I jump out of my bunk- somehow missing the top bunk- and sprint to the light switch. I flip it on and asses the situation. Peter stands at Edward's bunk with a butter knife in his hand.

The butter knife is inching toward Edward's eye, but Edward holds his arm back. The door beside me flies open, and Tobias marches in. He sees me standing at the switch, and I see relief flash in his eyes before he dashes forward and yanks Peter away from Edward. Peter falls to the ground. He does not stay there for long. Peter jumps off the floor and lunges at me. Tobias again grabs him and pulls him away.

"Tris, Edward, follow me." Tobias says in his Four voice.

We follow a safe distance away. Peter is struggling to get away from Tobias, but Tobias has grabbed his wrists behind his back and is firmly holding them there. Peter is simply not strong enough to get away from Tobias.

"Where are we going?" I ask after walking for five minutes or so.

"To Max, Eric, any of the leaders." Tobias answers.

Edward looks shocked that I got an answer.

We finally reach a hallway that Tobias slows down on. There are about ten doors, five on each side, and the hallway is much cleaner than any I have seen in this compound.

Tobias looks around fine of the doors. On the last he looks at, I see a strip of light coming from underneath it. He does not even bother knocking- he just barges in.

Eric looks up from a computer with an angered expression. "What do want this late? And learn to knock." he demands.

"Does Max knock on your office door?" Tobias asks.

Eric mumbles something that I cannot hear.

"And I'm here because Peter tried to attack Edward and then Tris tonight." Tobias says.

Eric does not seem to be paying attention. He is looking at his computer screen.

"Eric!" Tobias says in his intimidating voice. "I still have some training to go through before I am a leader so I need you to do something. I know it is not ideal that you are the only leader around at this time of night, but you are so we are just going to have to deal with it. What are we going to do with Peter?"

"Holding cell until morning then Max will deal with it." Eric sounds extremely bored.

"Okay." Tobias says.

We walk out of the room and down a flight of stairs at the opposite end of the hallway we came in. We walk down to find a lot of cells. None are filled; criminals become factionless.

Tobias throws Peter into the first cell and locks the door. Edward and I follow as he storms up the stairs.

"Sorry I made the two of you follow. I thought Max would be around and he usually does something. Eric, however..." Tobias says.

When we get back the dorms, everyone seems to have settled back down. I lay down and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

 **A/N Way too short to be acceptable but I wanted to get it up before I went on a weekend trip and I'm writing this in bed so I'm really tired right now. Sorry it's so short and probably bad. No more Macbook. :( I'll try to start updating more often now, though.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and/ or favoriting.**

 **-T**


	17. Ummm AN of the century (must read!)

**Hey guys. It's been a hot minute since I last uploaded and I'm so sorry about that. I have a legitimate excuse for the first month since I hadn't uploaded (teen camp for one week, church camp for another week, vacation bible school the next week, and my devil of a cousin the last week) but the other 2-3 months are my fault.**

 **Basically I let myself read 1 Harry Potter fanfic and now I'm not as into Divergent. I'm only reading the fics that I was in the middle of as they get uploaded at the moment for Divergent. I'm starting at the bottom of Harry/Daphne Greengrass fics and working my way up right now. So yeah.**

 **All of my stories will basically be discontinued now. I don't feel too bad about it because I don't feel like any story had much to go on. I will now tell you what my plans were for them.**

* * *

 **White Rose**

Amar and George coach the twins, Tobias, and Tris on hiding their Divergence. Then they get them into good positions after initiation. Uriah and Zeke in the control room to keep an eye on the city, especially Erudite. Tris, Tobias, Tori, George, and Amar would be the leaders. George, Amar, and Tris would pretend to be on Erudite's side in the war so they could take them down from the inside. They would then explain Divergence to the (very excepting) city, so they wouldn't freak out too much about Erudite being basically gone.

* * *

 **Switch** (Idek on this one. I was making it up as I went and updates were so sparse that I kept forgetting any and all plans so yeah.)

Tris and Tobias become leaders and keep Erudite from attacking in a year.

* * *

 **Faction High**

I had plans but they are long since forgotten.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry to those of you who loved my fanfics but I think this was for the best seeing as I would not have had my heart into my writing. I will probably work on a Harry Potter fanfic soon. I have had one in the works for a while but I haven't spoken to my co-writer since I disappeared on here. If I end up losing my co-writer then I will publish something asking for a co-writer on all of my fanfics.**

 **Until then, bye.**

 **-T**


End file.
